As technology has progressed, the extent to which golfers may customize golf products has significantly increased. For example, golf clubs have increasingly included user-adjustable features. In particular, golf club manufacturers have introduced golf clubs with one or more interchangeable weight elements removably secured within corresponding weight ports. Also, manufacturers have introduced devices, e.g. repositionable shafts, for user-adjustment of face angle, loft angle and/or lie angle of a golf club. As another example, manufacturers have provided for greater selection of golf clubs and golf balls, and components thereof, from an array of distinct golf clubs and golf balls, and components thereof, respectively, based on golfer swing characteristics, preferences, and course conditions.
However, the effect on actual performance of a reconfiguration of a golf club property or a selection of a specific golf club or golf ball, is often difficult to anticipate, particularly for a golfer in the midst of play. For example, for a golf club having multiple interchangeable weight elements and a repositionable shaft, the relationship between the configuration of each interchangeable weight element and shaft position and their effect on the trajectory shape of a hit golf ball is complex. Further, characteristics external to the golf club, such as average wind speed, elevation, and fairway conditions also contribute to the performance of the golf club in an interrelated manner Because of such complexity, a golfer's ability to capitalize on user-adjustable features and the available selection of golf products and components is significantly limited.